Different- 125th Hunger Games, SYOT
by mystery-dungeon
Summary: Can you imagine an arena with 28 tributes fighting for their lives not only with weapons but also with their unique abilities given to them through the generosity of Capitol and the new President? The Gamemakers get to have some fun too. Welcome to the 5th Quarter Quell, ladies and gentlemen! [OPEN]
1. Intro

**A/N: So I always wanted to write a SYOT and thought it would be a good start to my writing and publishing. I personally read infinite amount SYOTs and took part in even more (some infinities are larger than others *wink wink*). I know you probably think "ah she just saw the last movie and thinks she can write about it" and so on, but I'm actually a HUGE fan of the Hunger Games and read the books multiple times, and I am not an amateur writer, just someone who is a perfectionist and a procrastinator at the same time, so a lot of my stories are half way written and in my eyes are not worthy of being published. However, as this is a SYOT it will hopefully push me to actually be more confident in myself, as well as just finish the motherfucking story.**

**Alright, enough of me ranting on about my life struggles, lets get to the bees-knees! **

_This is the 125__th__ Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. The Rebellion did take place and was successful, however, after it burnt out there was a complete anarchy. People of Panem, who were used to orders and the harsh way of living, didn't know what to do in this new found freedom. Some tried to create a loose form of government, but people were against every one of them, as they were afraid that everything would go back to the way it was before. This continued for a few decades, the whole country still immersed in violence and wars, as Districts were now fighting each other for the power to rule, which was enticing for those who only knew the way of slaves. Suddenly, a woman, a genetic engineer in the Capitol in the past, named Laufeia Génome persuaded enough people on her side, promoting equality and justice, as well as going "back to our roots, which we could never ignore, as they help us define what we are". Still, people were against her, but she slithered her trust into powerful personas, enabling her to finally cease power of Panem. The Capitol was restored, as well as the nightmare of Hunger Games, however, people were weary and tired of thousands of their friends dying every year, choosing to have only 23 sacrifices in order to stabilise their world. The Hunger Games continued, as if they never ceased to exist, becoming bigger and louder every year, while the Mockingjay Rebellion just became a ghost of the past._

"Madame Génome! Madame Génome! Could you tell us more about these years games!"

"What is the arena like?"

"It's your second Quarter Quell, how much bigger is it going to be?"

"What is the twist?!"

"Madame! Madame!"

Never ending flood of questions was filling the air of the room. It seemed as though they didn't care whether I answered or not, so long as their voice resonated in the large auditorium. So long as it bounced off every surface, every painted wall, every single mind. _Loud, loud, loud _was all that struck my mind. Same questions every year. Same faces, same room. The only difference? Me. I am older, with new crinkles emerging on my face everyday, as if they were scars that reminded me of my position every time I looked at myself. I am wiser, with my morals set and tested, as if my youth was a mock experiment of the rest of my life. I hate the Games. I love the Games. It doesn't matter anymore. I just have to carry out my duty, as the bloodthirsty people of Panem lust after the endless deaths. They say they want peace and quite, but do they really mean that? No matter how hard they try, they don't know any different. They want stability. They want same, I give it to them.

However, the Quarter Quells are different, like me. They stand out, as even more youths slaughter each other mercilessly. They don't get to see their wrinkles, or their first lock of silver hair. They don't get to experiment. They don't get anything. But this year it will be different. It will not be the same. I have to do my duty, but I get to have some fun as well.

A/N: I really like the new leader persona I created; she is kinda nice but kinda creepy. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the little snippet of her voice, as much as I did while writing her. So yeah bye…

…..

…..

…..

Ah you're still here! I bet you want to find out what the twist is eh? Well, if I get just a few reviews I will reveal it, as well as the application form.

Be prepared, as the twist is very different, therefore the form will have some differences as well.

A little hint: as you probably figured out, the twist will have something to do with genetic modifications ;)

Thank you for reading!


	2. The Twist

**A/N: Ah guys who left the reviews (carriedaway88, Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, MsAir and yolo yo)- thank you so much for encouraging me to continue! I really hope that everyone likes the twist and that it won't disappoint you.**

**I thought about how to reveal it and decided to write a little more from Madame Génome's POV (I do like her). Don't worry if you don't get what they are talking about immediately! I will reveal what the twist is along with the form at the end in Author notes, so stay tuned ;)**

**UPDATE: I am so sorry! I realised that the form cannot be copied from the website! Ah I am so stupid and thank you so much to those of you who messaged me saying that! I posted the form on my profile so you can go and copy it from there. If you still can't do it, just message me and I'll send it to you! Apologies! **

_Five years ago_

My heart was beating erratically in my chest, as if trying to break out of my ribcage. On the outside, however, I kept a calm composure for other workers' sake. They say that if the head is sick it will convince the whole body that it's dying. I couldn't let that happen. Not after 50 years of my life were lost to this one project. Nothing would or could stop me. I finally found the answer to the puzzle that had been taking over my existence and slowly driving me insane. The only thing was that I never had anyone to test it on.

Understandingly, no one from the team wanted to volunteer, as we didn't know if the serum would work. Admittedly, I thought about using it myself, however there was a high risk factor, heightened by my age, meaning that we just couldn't take the chance and wish for the best. I knew that if I died, the experiments would go public, which would shut down the laboratory and end a half century long research that was almost perfect. I couldn't have that. I gave up my life, my children, my happiness. This was my only legacy and I would never let it fail.

A 'volunteer' was eventually found, but after he was told that there is an 80% chance of him not making it, he tried to break out. That was not surprising at all, however we could not let him go now, could we? He had to be restrained and kept in a cell, with doctors coming in everyday to check his stats and ensure that he is ready for the injection.

Today was finally the day. The tension in the air was so thick, I found some chocking on it and feeling sick. I, too, felt weak but I never showed it, reminding myself over and over again that this is duty and it has to be carried out. And in case we fail, we should take the results and move on. The 'volunteer', Eric was his name, or maybe Ed, was brought in by two guards, who were more of mountains than men, towering over everyone in the room, their only presence only thickening the tension.

"What d'we tie him to? This one's a fighter and a biter. Bit my fucking arm to the bone", the booming voice of the guard replaced the tense silence, piercing through the veil of thoughts that kept the room so quiet.

"Don't overreact, he's just going on his instinct. Also, t'was your fault for daydreaming on the job", the other guard mocked, earning a grunt from the other one.

"Tie him up to the table in the Inspection room", I said over the starting argument between the guards. "Also, this is no place for casual discussions, you are on duty and should be solely focused on your task on hand", I said with a tone of finality to let them know that they should keep quiet. Both nodded and proceeded with their task. We had to hurry, as Ean could wake up any minute and his struggling could pose a problem for the injection.

"All done, Madame", the guard said and I dismissed them with a nod. Slowly, I came up to the table where he lay. He only had cut-off creamy shorts on, with his scrawny built exposed to the chill of the room. I stroked my hand down his chest, feeling every breath he took. He was so calm. The serenity stood out against the jerky nervous movements that filled the room. Just as I was counting his heartbeats, I heard a loud alarm.

I slowly opened my eyes, that I haven't even noticed were closed, knowing that this was it. This was the moments I've been dreaming of since I was a teenager. The serum was ready, meaning that it was time to get on with the investigation. My assistant carefully filled the syringe with the bright blue liquid and passed it to me. I was the head, so I had to take the final step. Everyone stood around the table with their breaths held. Slowly I tapped the syringe to stabilize the serum. I took a deep breath and slowly brought it to the boy's, who couldn't be older than 15 now that I look closely, neck, right beside his pulse point. Just I was about to plunge the needle in, his eyes flew open and when his pupils adjusted to the light, they filled with fear, which reminded me of a cornered animal. He started struggling against the restraints and bucking his whole body up. He tried screaming something, but the soporific's effects left his tongue sluggish, meaning he was making ineligible mumbles.

However, I heard one word. Please. _"Please, please, please", _he uttered like a mantra, all the while looking with his wide, sky blue, just like the serum, eyes into mine, as if peering straight into my soul. I almost lost my composure, but then I snapped my eyes away from his, breathed out and quickly entered the needle, emptying out its contents in his bloodstream. His eyes were wide with shock and slowly you could see the bright blue glowing from within him, as it quickly spread around his body. They all took a step back, but I kept close to him, still looking in his eyes that were still wide with shock. Suddenly he closed his eyes and his whole body started shacking as if he was having an epileptic episode. His screams were getting louder and louder, while his body shook more violently with each passing second. It seemed that it was endless, until he finally stopped and dropped dead back on the table.

Everyone, even me, was a few meters away from the table, with clear pain and disappointment written on their faces. Slowly, one of the nurses came up to him to check his pulse. She tentatively touched his pulse point and went still for a minute. We all stood on our tiptoes in anticipation. She dropped her hand and turned to us, shacking her head, sadness reflecting in her deep frown. Then suddenly, his whole body illuminated blue again and his left hand broke out of the restraints, grabbing the nurse's wrist and flinging her across the rooms, as if she weighed nothing. We heard a thud and all watched in shock as she slid down the wall, with her neck turned unnaturally. People were immediately in panic and someone pushed the emergency button. Everyone evacuated, except me. I had to stay and record. It was a success. Finally, even though the results were not what we expected, no, it was more! It was better! I laughed out loud, just as he broke out of his last restraints. He looked me dead in the eye and was moving towards me with increasing speed. Just as he was a mere 3 meters away, I took out my gun and shot him right in the head. His body froze and fell with a silent thud to the ground.

I wiped off the blood off my cheek and immediately called the Gamemaker for a meeting. After the call, I breathed out and looked up at the glass ceiling. What a beautiful day it was.

_Next day_

I entered the room, and everyone's head turned towards me, as they stood up in a greeting. I nodded and took my place, everyone sitting down after me. This was true respect for my duties. This was what made me value my position.

"Madame Génome, why did you call for an emergency meeting?" asked one of the directors of the Games. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and looked at me with worry on their face. I smiled and looked at everyone in the room, thinking how none of them ever sacrificed as much as me for the duty. After meeting everyone's gaze, most turning away when my eyes met theirs, while some bravely looked back, I revealed the news.

"The serum is ready, ladies and gentlemen. This means that we are all set for the Quarter Quell. The results were more than we expected", I said, "After the first volunteer, we tried it on 9 more people and got different mutation each time. The serum will be tweaked a little, to ensure that the reaction is not immediate, but gradual. However, this is a small flaw, meaning that essentially it is ready for use". The board of directors started muttering among themselves in shock and awe, never expecting for the serum to actually work.

"Are we ready to have some fun for Quarter Quell?" I ask and everyone's head turns to me, as I smile and look out the huge window on my right. What a beautiful day it was.

**A/N: Alright did you guys figure out what it was? Yes indeed, it is abilities!**

**Every tribute will be getting an ability, however I will not tell any of you what it was, until the games start as tributes themselves wouldn't know it either! If you are not sure what kind of abilities they would be, they are something like X-men or Heroes have. I am extremely excited about this and hope you are too! **

**Here is the form and pretty please PM it to me, as you have to have an account for your tribute to be in the games!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

General:

Name:

District (top 3, can be Capitol):

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Appearance:

Height:

Personality (just how they stand out from the crowd):

Habits:

Fears:

Strengths (max 4):

Weaknesses (min 2):

Family/Friends:

Position in community (popular, loved, avoided, ignored etc):

Story:

Background:

Reaped/Volunteered (reason for volunteering):

Romance (yes/no):

Reaction (just a few words, such as 'elated' or 'scared shitless'):

Weapon of choice (be creative!):

Allies (yes/no):

How do they act during the parade:

How do they act during interview:

Opinions on games:

Opinions on government:

Opinions on themselves:

Aesthetics (optional):

Reaping outfit:

Parade outfit:

Interview outfit:

The Twist:

If you could choose to give them an ability (something like in Heroes or X-Men) what would it be? (top 3 choices, be creative and don't give me something like 'power of every element'):

Why:

Opinions on the twist:

Anything I missed out:


	3. The Tributes

**A/N: Heya guys! A lot of you have been asking me to post the positions that have been already taken, so here I am doing just that! I only have a few characters here, as I hadn't had the chance to read through every form yet! I am really sorry, as I only have time in the evening so it's a lot to get through. Also, people asked me if they could submit a Capitol or District 13 character and the answer is yes! This is Quarter Quell to show the equality among the whole nation so everyone has to take part ;) And remember quite a few people actually started enjoying the games! Yes, quite heartless, I would say, but it' s better than war right? *****nervously sweat****s***

**UPDATE (30/12): Guys please send me bloodbath tribute! I want at least 7 of them! If I don't get enough, I'm gonna have to kill off the tributes that I connect the least with :( I'm so sorry, but I'll have to do this :( Also, tomorrow I'll post the sponsor form and guidelines! Thank you x**

**Also, you can submit more than 1 (max 3) characters and I also need some bloodbath characters too! So please please submit more tributes :) **

**Anyways, here is the list!**

**Capitol:**

Male- Lieonnel 'Leo' Victor_ (ZTEBladeCM11)_

Female- Patricia Quinne_ (mystery-dungeon) BLOODBATH_

**District 1**

Male- Bangle Gaunt _(darling .so. dramatic)_

Female- Tequila Cinnamon _(Elnur)_

**District 2**

Male- Titus Godly (_Elnur) BLOODBATH_

Female- Hatchet Veux _(SeungriPanda98)_

**District 3**

Male-

Female- Elysia Whittman _(Vaan Levy)_

**District 4**

Male- Gideon Finland _(AlisonBlock)_

Female- reserved

**District 5**

Male-

Female- Celestia "Lesty" Numbern _(MsAir)_

**District 6**

Male-

Female- Kavanagh Older _(carriedaway88)_

**District 7**

Male- _reserved_

Female- Julianna Capper _(darling. so .dramatic)_

**District 8**

Male- Edgar Stitch _(darling .so. dramatic) BLOODBATH_

Female- Roberta Santiago_ _(AlisonBlock)__

**District 9**

Male-

Female- Camilla Whitefield _(Contrary to Popular Belief)_

**District 10**

Male-

Female- Scarlett Sangre _(trumpets-they-go)_

**District 11**

Male-

Female- reserved

**District 12**

Male-

Female- Edeline Rose _(xSakura-Blossomx)_

**District 13**

Male- Jiro Dai _(Elnur)_

Female- Pyralis Hayes _(DaughterofApollo7)_


	4. The Generous District 13

**A/N: Here is the District 13 reaping with tributes by Elnur (Jiro Dai) and DaughterofApollo7 (Pyralis Hayes)! Thanks for reading and review!**

**Also, keep sending in the tributes!**

**Jiro Dai's POV**

"Jiro! Jiro! Turn off that annoying thing! You know today is my only free day, so I want to make the most of it!" I hear my mom shout from her bedroom. Only then do I realise that the alarm has been wailing away for the past 10 minutes. I gently hit it so it stops.

My thoughts have been louder then the clock, keeping awake through the night. They were suggesting me terrible ideas that I couldn't believe my mind could come up with. I turned 12, which means that I am now a possible tribute of the Games. I always thought that I would be scared to death or already would have had a heart attack but now I don't know. I feel nothing. To be honest I am nothing, so it's not particularly surprising that I'm empty on the inside as well.

I get up from my bed and drag my feet towards the bathroom. Our flat is small but it's cosy. It's the only place where I feel completely safe and where I can just be myself. There is no need to put on an act when no one is ever around.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, all the while avoiding looking in the mirror, something I am used to doing, I lie down back on my bed. My thoughts start with thinking that it should be a good day, right? No school, I finally get to see mom for more than an hour, my name is only put in once, and so what are the odds of getting reaped? But then there is this husky voice at the back of my mind that just keeps reminding me of everything and it sounds so sure, so knowing. It keeps telling me that I'm never going to have a good day, because I am just bad luck to everyone around me, including myself. I am aren't I? I mean dad left us because of me. Mom has to work so much because of me. People are not nice to me because I'm so weak. Why am I even alive? Wouldn't it be so much easier if I just died? And poof, everyone's problems would die with me. It's so easy really, just raise my hand and say those 2 words. Those words that will change everything for the better.

**Pyralis Hayes's POV**

_Mom! Dad! No! Please stop screaming! Please I cannot listen to it anymore. Please please please… No don't leave me alone. Mommy! Daddy! _I jolt up from my makeshift bed, covered in sweat and breathing as if I had ran a 12-mile marathon. My heart feels as though it is going to explode. Every pump is getting heavier and heavier, as I relieve my dream, which has haunted my dreams for the past 5 years. I can't get rid of the screams even when I'm sleeping.

Slowly, I come back to my senses, as I keep repeating to myself _strong, strong, strong_. It is a better mantra than _please please please. _It helps me feel strong, not useless and weak. I slowly stretch out my limbs and hear every bone pop back into its place. Letting out a loud sigh of relief, I think about finding a better place to sleep at, as bus stations are definitely not the 5 star hotel experience. However, even after 5 years of being homeless, I still can't get used to sleeping outside. It's not so much the lack of comfort or privacy, especially at night when I have to pee and all the stores are closed already. It's more the looks that people give me and the whispers and the sneers. They think that I'm a monster. They think that I killed my own family. They never believed me when I described the murderer to them, as he didn't fit with anyone's description and sounded too 'perfect', whatever that meant. The only thought of these stupid, pig-headed and spineless peacekeepers makes me want to hurl something at the wall and _scream scream scream_. Scream until my throat, no, my lungs get sore. Until there is no more pain.

You probably think, that I'm just overreacting since I am not in jail or asylum and so on and on. I am 15, therefore cannot go to jail. When they tested me I didn't have any evident psychotic disorders, meaning they couldn't hide me away at the asylum. So you're probably asking, so is she just free to do whatever? Essentially, yes. However, the peacekeepers found a different way to ruin my life further. Whenever any manslaughter takes place, guess who gets blamed first? You guessed right. It's lovely me. It doesn't matter if I was at work during the murder, or if I had a solid alibi. They just pointed at me and said "It's probably you, you little monster". They need to get their facts straight: I am no little. I am freaking 6'1. And monster? Maybe I am but not a murderer.

**Jiro's POV**

"Oh, look our Asian-boy is coming through! Hey, everyone don't mess with him, or he'll crush you with his bi-i-i-ig muscles!" Rob Barnes shouts out, his gang immediately barking in laughter as if he had made the best joke of our century. I hate him. I hate him for being everything I am not.

"Ah, I'm so sorry did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry? Or is it your face just giving up on one side?" Their laughter gets even louder, attracting even more attention and I could see some other people snickering too. I can feel my hand shacking by my side, as it wants to cover my right side of the face, but I simply flick my fringe to the side, look up and act.

I join their laughter, making it sound as realistic as possible. I even slap my knees for a stronger effect. "Yeah, half of my face is so disappointed with what I've become, that it just decided to flop down", this makes them laugh. Good. I pass quicker while they continue making jokes and rush towards the registration counter. My fringe gets in my eyes again and I don't notice someone walking in front of me, until we've already collided. I fall on my butt and am about to start apologising, when I see who it is. That's when I realise that it was not just random someone. It's Pyralis.

I haven't heard much about her, but everything I heard scared me. She killed her own family when she was only 10 and is a suspect for a few more homicides. Her long red hair and giant frame make her appear even more menacing than she is. My mom always told me to stay away from her, that she is a psycho who gets off on slowly killing people. After my initial shock, I quickly get on my feet, murmur an apology and dash off. I hope she isn't going to kill me.

_But do I really?_

**Pyralis's POV**

I look at the small Asian boy's back, who just collided with me. I really feel sorry for him. The nuclear accident from 60 years ago has really affected him. I don't mean he was present there or anything, but the radiation has somehow messed up his grandpa and therefore his dad, meaning that poor boy was born with half of his face drooping down, as if it was 50 years older than the other side. Kids constantly made fun of him, as his tiny build didn't do him justice either. However, he only egged them on, as he too laughed at their jokes. Why?

When he realised who I am, as you already know I am a District celebrity, I saw the fear slipping into his eyes. It made me feel terrible, as I never talked to him personally, meaning that he thinks that I'm a bloodthirsty psycho. I look up at the sky, thinking _why is it me_? I realise that I'm being very dramatic and smile to myself. Hey, at least I still have a little humour left in me.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and then my hands are handcuffed and I'm blindfolded. I don't even pretend to be surprised as this happens at least once in 2-3 months. Probably, another murder I did not commit happened, which of course means that somehow I am a suspect. I let out a deep sigh and don't struggle as they take me somewhere.

"So how are you doing Steve?" I ask one of the peacekeepers.

"How did you…" he doesn't get to finish as he is interrupted by the other keeper

"Shut up man! Commander clearly told us to keep our mouths shut!" They cover my mouth too, meaning the rest of the journey was spent in an awkward silence.

I drift off and when I'm slapped awake I realise that I have already been moved to a brightly lit room, with white walls and floor and only one door. I once think that their interior designer sucks. Before I voice my opinion on their poor choice of colour, a fist slams hard into my cheekbone. I see stars as I turn my head back and say

"Is that all you got?" I recognise the man, as he is generally the one who tortures me when I am brought here.

"So what are we doing today? Cutting? Bruising? Chocking? C'mon we don't have all day, I have to be pretty for the reapings" He sneers at me and once again proves that he looks like a lizard, with his dry pale skin, sharp features and bald head.

"Sadly, my dear Pyralis, today we don't get to have fun", he has the decency to make a frowny face, "today I am here to convince you to volunteer for the Games!"

That's when I stop smirking.

**Jiro's POV**

I thought that my first reaping would be terrifying. I thought I would be shacking like a leaf, like most kids do. However, all I can feel is determination and it's so so sweet. I haven't felt like this in a long time. It is as if the heavy fog of thoughts has been lifted from my mind and there is only one voice speaking clearly. Once again reminding, but this time to help me remember what to do.

Slowly, everyone quietens down, as they start rolling the Capitol clip. They show the last year's victor and I look at him in awe. He is from District 4, so he is tall and tan and handsome. He easily killed everyone last year; the games didn't even last 5 days! I was disappointed, as I really enjoy watching the games. Especially the Quarter Quells! And it is one next year, so I have to do this. _It's easy_, the voice says, _just raise your hand and say…_

"I volunteer"

Freedom.

**Pyralis's POV**

I stand quietly. I don't know what to do. I wish I could break every damn bone in that man's body. I wish I could kill every member of our district council. All I see is red and even my mantra is just a distant cry, as all I can think about is taking his neck in my hands and just snapping it. It'll probably be so easy.

No one is standing next to me as usual and I can see peacekeepers all around the 15 year olds, my section, trying to act casual but failing miserably. I wish they all die ugly painful deaths, as they choke on their blood and feel the life leaving them slowly. I was distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't notice who was reaped. I look up to see who my partner is going to be and my eyes widen in shock.

It's the Asian boy! He says his name is Jiro. I feel even worse for him. It is probably his first reaping ever and he is chosen. However, everyone is extremely quiet and even the escort, who is wearing a ridiculous wig that seems to be crawling with insects of all sorts, is staring at him wide-eyed.

He smiles widely and says, "I volunteered because I love the games. What did he just say? He volunteered? I can feel my mouth hanging open and then the irony slowly dawns on me. Two volunteers in one night! Wonderful! I couldn't wait for my turn so I just shout it out.

"I want to volunteer as well!" Everyone's head snaps in my direction, and I can see shock, disbelief and of course satisfaction. These sick bastards want me dead. I go up to the stage, not once faltering and pass Jiro, who has a terrified look on his face.

"Hello, my favourite district! What a wonderful day! District 13 is very generous this year! Two volunteers!" I laugh as loud as possible, filling up the tense silence.

Suddenly, I stop smiling and look him right in the eyes.

"When I win the games, I am going to come back and snap each of yours necks. Why? Oh because I'm a serial killer, aren't I? And this will be my greatest accomplishment. Obviously, after killing my parents", I spit out, then turn around and stand next to Jiro and my escort. Both of them try to edge away from me, but I don't care anymore. All I think is _strong, strong, strong_.

**A/N: Whew, all done! Hopefully you like it but if there's something you don't like, just a drop a comment! I didn't include interviews, as Pyralis doesn't have anyone, while Jiro's author didn't think that Jiro's time with his mom would very significant.**

**Anyways, please review and keep sending the tributes!**

**P.S. If you find any typos, I am so sorry! I try to spellcheck as much as possible, but I don't have a beta, so there is bound to be a few mistakes. Thank you for understanding guys!**


	5. The Lights and The Shadows of Capitol

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry! I was supposed to post this like 2 days ago, but my doc manager wouldn't upload anything, so I was struggling all these days to make it work! I am so sorry! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys!**

**Alright, enough rambling, here are the Capitol reapings!**

**Patricia Quinne's POV**

"Oh my God, I cannot believe he said that to you!" says one of my minions.

"Yeah, the hottest guy in school said that he would do anything just to get into your pants!" another one wails. I just continue doing my make up, as things like these happen to me everyday. Why? What a stupid question. Obviously, it's because of my devilishly good looks. I am 14 but I look way better than all of the girls in the years above. I mean, I don't blame them; it's pretty hard to get on my level.

I brush my bangs to the side, thinking that I need a haircut. I decide to test my minions, why not have some fun?

"Do you think I should change my hair colour? I mean pastel rainbow is very in right now, but I want to be ahead of everyone. I want to set trends, not follow them. So what do you think? Brittany?" I turn towards the short one, with an ugly mole under her eye and pimples on her forehead. Ew.

"Um, my name's Ruby…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Ruby, Brittany, they both have r's so it's not much of a difference! Now lets start talking about me, for God's sake!"

"A-ah, yeah! I-I think-k your…"

"Ugh, stop! Just shut up! Gosh why are you stuttering?! You are so annoying, just never talk again, ok?"

"O-ok"

"I told you to keep quiet!" I scream in her face and she shrinks even more. Geez, why is everyone around me so stupid! Have to do everything by myself! I turn back to the mirror and realise that I'm actually perfect and there is no need to change my hair. I pull my high ponytail a bit tighter and my shirt a little bit lower, to let my girls get a bit more spotlight. I twirl in front of the mirror, my pink skirt flaring up and showing off my amazing legs. No wonder everyone wants me. I'm a masterpiece!

I blow myself a kiss and step out the bathroom, the minions following me quietly.

"Brittany, take my bag", I say as I start walking away from the bathroom door.

"Patricia, I don't see it…"Oh. My. GOD!

"Brittany, how am I supposed to know where I left it? You are the one who is supposed to look after my bag! Can you do anything right?" She stares at me with her bright green contacts, eyes wide and teary.

"Why are you standing here? Stop being useless and go find it! Ugh!" I say and turn around walking away from her down the street, the other minion following me. Everyone turns to stare at me and it calms me down. Attention is very therapeutic, don't you think?

**Lieonnel Victor's POV **

I was so engrossed with my book ('Underground', written by a District 13 native before the Mockingjay Rebellion, describing life under the surface) that I don't notice my mom coming in, until she suddenly pulls the curtains open and my room is assaulted by the blaring lights of the capitol.

"Leo! Honey, how many times do I have to tell that you can't read in the dark! It will ruin your eyesight!" she tells me, putting her hands on her slender hips and glaring at me with her unnaturally green eyes, the latest trend in Panem.

"I know mom", I say, "but I've told you million times that I can't handle the lights for too long and it is actually scientifically proven that bright environments overwork our retina, damaging our photoreceptors and…"

"Okay, okay, I don't understand anything you're saying, Leo and I know you're doing it on purpose so I leave your room", she says smiling at me. Works every time.

"However, you have to get dressed dear, the reapings start in an hour and I want to get there early and get the best seats!"

"Mom, you know that it takes me a minute to get ready", I grumble as I bury my face in my pillow. I hear her gasp, raising my eyebrow and turning my head to look at her.

"Is something the matter?" I ask

"Is this a new tattoo?" she asks me, as she comes closer and touches the left side of my neck tentatively. I hiss and lean away, as the spot is still a little sore. I had it done yesterday, and I don't really know why I got it. It was a simple black sign, with two thicker connected lines going away from each other and a smaller crooked line coming up from the point where they met.

"Do you like it?" I ask her, knowing that she probably does, since she knows that they mean a lot to me. Every single one represents something that I want to be.

"It's beautiful", she says smiling down at me with her beautiful deep brown eyes, that people often said were identical to mine, shining with love and tenderness towards me. My heart filled with warmth, knowing that my mom will always be by my side.

"Alright, young man, I want you down for breakfast in 20 minutes", she says and kisses me on the cheek, standing up and leaving the room.

I bury my face back into the pillow and stretch my body out. In District 13 everyone had to train and exercise meaning their bodies were probably toned and strong. I turn over to lie on my back and look down at my torso. You can count my ribs and my hipbones were jutting out. I sigh, wishing my body was as toned, but I prefer reading over exercising and teary eyes due to overreading rather than sweating.

I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, listening to the echo of my own steps and wondering why do our ceilings have to be so tall. I groan at myself when I look in the mirror, as my hair is a mess that sticks out in every direction. I let the water fill up the sink and then dip head in. That is why I love being under something. It is quiet, serene and most importantly dark, which is so different from the Capitol. If I told this to one of my classmates, they'd think I've gone insane. But maybe I have? I mean according to a research every person has the potential to become bipolar or manic-depressive if they are triggered enough.

**Patricia's POV **

We finally arrive home and I wait for my driver to open the doors, which he is taking forever to do! The reapings are in an hour and I need to get dressed like right now! As I step out of the limo an idea strikes me.

"Marzia! Marzia!" I call my maid, as I enter the house and take off my coat and bag, dropping them both on the floor. Marzia will pick them up later.

"Marzia! Where are you, old hag?" I cry out frustrated that she's still not in front of me!

"Yes, Miss Patricia!" she finally says as she comes up the stairs.

"What took you so long?!" I scream at her. Seriously, why can't anyone just do his or her job properly?

"I'm sorry, Miss, I was just…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now listen, I have an amazing idea! Well, are you going to ask me what it is? C'mon, c'mon ask!"

"Miss, what is…"

"I want to be covered in precious stones for today's reapings! How cool is my idea? Marzia, I am so smart and creative!" I say, laughing and twirling around.

"Well, why are you still standing here? Go and call our jeweller and tell him that we need loads of stones tonight!" She nods and hurries away to call. I cannot wait for the reapings! I'm gonna outshine every girl, while every guy will be at my feet and they will show me on cameras and then designers will see me and fall in love with me! My plan was going to work perfectly! I laugh, as I imagine stupid Cornelia's face, as she sees me and turns green, the ugly swampy one, from jealousy! It will be the best reaping of my life!

**Leo's POV**

I cannot believe these people. One of their kids is going to be sent to their imminent death and all they care about is how stylish they look. I stick out like a sore thumb, in my dark washed jeans and a simple dark green t-shirt. The only things I have that stand out are my tattoos, covering my arms completely. They are all black, as I'm not a fan of bright colours that Capitol seems to revel in. All I see around me is sparkles, neon, spandex and more sparkles. Everyone is wearing some sort of wig or hat with bright coloured feathers, obviously a trend this season.

Sighing, I move towards the registration counter when something blinds me. Once my eyes adjust to the shine, I look at the source of light and immediately realise that it is not something. It's someone. Patricia Quinne, the daughter of some big fish in the government. She is completely covered by jewels from head to toe. As in she's not even wearing any clothes, as jewels are attached to every millimetre of her body. I try not to look at her obvious cleavage, telling myself that she is just 14, but I notice that even peacekeepers can't keep their eyes off her girls. It's ridiculous how far people would go to be in the light. Looking at her face, I notice how smug she looks, since now every single guy is sending her appreciative looks, while girls are dying of envy.

After registering I go to stand in the 16's section and see some of my friends. I get a few side looks, as my family is quite famous and they are probably wandering why am I not wearing any feathers. I'd rather be reaped than wear feathers. Like any of the two are possible anyways.

I chat with some guys next to me, mostly about Patricia's assets, as the 5th Quarter Quell promo video plays. It says something about genetic modification and I wonder what kind of mutts are they going to send out this year. After the video ends our escort, LaFlaya Martell with her 3 feet high hair with feathers sticking out in every direction. Jeez, how is that even attractive?

"Happy Hunger Games and Quarter Quell my dear Capitol!" she says in her high voice and Capitolian accent. The crowd cheers and screams and I can even see some people crying.

"I am so excited to return as the Capitol's escort for the 15th year in a row!" Weirdly (not really) enough, she hasn't aged a day.

"Should we start?" she asks and the crowd erupts in cheers "Alright, ladies first!" She dips her hand in the large bowl and I can hear the whole Capitol drawing in a breath. Her over manicured hand, also with feathers, takes out a small piece of paper. A piece of paper, which is a one-way ticket to death. The capitol always has the best sponsors, therefore careers always use them and then easily kill them off. The stupidity of my fellow Capitolies shocks me.

I am so distracted with my thoughts that I miss LaFlaya reading out the name but I hear a loud shrieking and then even louder crying. _Poor girl_ I think as I look at the screen and notice that it is Patricia. Okay, I don't really feel bad for her anymore. However, suddenly she is crying and smiling and waiving as she comes up to the stage. The escort gives her a one-over and raises her pink eyebrow. Then Patricia is suddenly ripping the microphone away from LaFlaya.

"I am so honoured to represent my home in this year's Hunger games!" she screams and the crowd, guys mostly, cheers her on. "Thank you so much to my dad and mom, for giving birth to such a beauty, like me! Also, thank you to the President for the Hunger Games! Thank you to my jeweller for my amazing outfit! And thank you to…"

"Alright, alright, enough!" LaFlaya says as she takes the microphone back, but not after some struggling with Patricia. Jeez, this girl is really something.

"Now, to the male tribute!" LaFlaya moves towards the other bowl and I stupidly get nervous. I keep telling myself that the chance of me getting reaped is so low, as my name is written in only 4 times. We have over 20,000 teenage boys meaning that my chance is about 0.02%. However, the fear still wrenches my gut, since 0.02 is not 0. And my fear is proven right, as I hear my escort read the name out.

"Lieonnel Victor!" and everything around me seems to stop, freeze in time. I am rooted to my spot, until I feel someone nudging me to go towards the stage. I look around me, searching with my eyes for someone, anyone to volunteer. But all I see is brightly coloured eyes staring at me quietly, expecting me to take up my spot. That's when I realise that people love watching the Games, but never playing them.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked these reapings! And hopefully you hated Patricia, just as much as I do xD**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. Sponsorship

**A/N: I decided to not wait and just post the sponsorship straight away! You can copy the form from my profile and look at the items prices there too! Here I'll post them as well, but will also include rules and guidelines. Thanks!**

**Rules**

You don't have to have a tribute in the games to be able to sponsor. So lets say you really like a character and have enough points to help them out, why shouldn't you?

You have to have a profile to sponsor or at least a constant nickname, so I can keep track of your points

If you do have a tribute in the games it is not necessary that you only sponsor them. You are allowed to help other tributes too

Two people or more (max 4) can mash their points together and act as one sponsorship

Every reader gets 30 points from the beginning. A submitted tribute gives you 50 points. Bloodbath tribute gives 30. Every review you leave gives you 5 points. Following/Favouriting the story gives 15 points.

You have to PM me the filled out form every time you want to send something in. Then wait and you'll see your gift in the next chapter

As the games progress, things will become more and more expensive, however there won't be a pattern. I will see what tributes need the most and adjust prices accordingly

**Sponsor form**

Penname:

Tribute's name:

Item:

Price:

**Item List**

Weapons:

Small knife- 8 pt

Slingshot- 10 pt

Large knife- 15 pt

Whip- 15 pt

Brass knuckles- 15 pt

Darts (6)- 20 pt

Baton (wood)- 20 pt

Throwing knives (6)- 20 pt

Axe- 20 pt

More arrows (5)- 20 pt

Shield- 20 pt

Nunchacku- 20 pt

Sickle- 25 pt

Trident- 25 pt

Shurikens (12)- 25 pt

Bow and arrows (8 arrows)- 25 pt

Spear- 30 pt

Mace- 30 pt

Scythe- 30 pt

Special arrows (5, randomized types)- 30 pt

Baton (steel)- 35 pt

Crossbow (8 arrows)- 35 pt

Sword- 35 pt

Small traps set (could be used for 5 non-lethal traps)- 40 pt

Poison (2 capsules)- 40 pt

Hand grenades (4)- 50 pt

Medium traps set (could be used for 5 damaging traps)- 60 pt

Large traps set (could be used for 5 almost-lethal traps)- 90 pt

Small gun (5 bullets)- 100 pt

Flamethrower- 120 pt

Survival:

Empty bottle- 5 pt

Hat- 5 pt

Socks- 7 pt

Bar of chocolate- 8 pt

Rope- 10 pt

Jumper- 10 pt

Bandages- 10 pt

Cigarettes- 12 pt

Filled bottle- 15 pt

Blanket- 15 pt

Sleeping bag- 15 pt

Small meal (1 person)- 25 pt

Small first aid kit- 30 pt

Painkillers (6 tablets)- 30 pt

Binoculars- 30 pt

Night-vision glasses- 30 pt

Empty backpack (small/medium/large)- 10/20/30 pt

Medium meal (2-3 people)- 40 pt

Matches- 40 pt

Water filter- 45 pt

Lighter- 50 pt

Medium first aid kit- 55 pt

Random backpack (small/medium/large)- 25/40/65 pt

Large meal (5-6 people)- 70 pt

Fishing rod- 70 pt

Large first aid kit- 85 pt

A backpack filled with items of your choice (max 6)- 120 pt

Medicine- specify with me what it is and I'll set the price

**A/N: If I forgot anything or if you want to add something to the list PM me and I'll set the price and add it on! Thanks guys!**


End file.
